gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Diner
Sonic the Hedgehog Diner (goes simply by Sonic Diner) is a game Developed by PlayFirst and Published by SEGA. Story The story starts off when Sonic left Chucky Cheese and was on his way to his apartment when suddenly...he has a note from some guy! It reads, "I WANT MY MONEY NOW!!! You owe me $1,000,000,000! Get my money by July 1st, OR YOUR OUTTA' HERE!!" -Owner of Station Square Hotel. Damn! For a hero of Mobius, he sure is a slacker! Sonic went into his home and thinked on his couch while watching Two and a Half Guy. Sonic breaks fourth wall and says to the audience, "How can I make a fortune in one month?!". Suddenly Tails calls and told Sonic that he heard he's about to go out on the streets. Tails suggests that they start a food chain (restaurant). Sonic agrees and your 1st stage is Green Hill Zone. Their restaurant is being constructed and the 1st level is obviously a Tutorial. Knuckles will be tutoring! Gameplay The PC features are: Champain Mode, Expert Mode (unlock by beating the story), Challenge Mode (unlock by completing at least 1 stage, then it'll appear on the Main Menu with 1 or more tweeked levels), Chillax Mode (unlock by completing at least 1 stage, then it'll appear on the Main Menu with 1 or more levels as the stage itself), Hall of Fame, Options, and Exit Game. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 features all the PC stuff but w/o (without) the Exit Game feature. Here you can switch users in-game using the feature below the name display which is on the top of the Main Menu. The Wii U features are like the PC stuff too, but you can switch with Miis instead of users! The Miis appear on the left of the Main Menu, along with their Story progress stat. The Nintendo 3DS has new features: 3D Mode where all levels are tweeked for 3D effects, Rush-Hour Mode where the lining up, and patience dropping is sped up, the Miis on the name feature now has been moved to the bottom of the name feature with more stat displays. You can open up the name feature by pressing the arrow on top of the Touch Screen, the Main Menu on the background will be nearly shaded. The Touch Screen is used for reading the time you have left (the restarunt will be closed and no more customers will come), Goal, Expert (an optional goal), the Stage you're on, the Level you're on, and also the bonus notice and other stuff on the small log! And also War Mode where you can go against a friend locally or by Nintendo WFC competing to reach the Goal first (Expert goal is not on War Mode so it is replaced by a Charge Meter for creating VS Items by earning rings. When it is full, a list of VS Items will appear, you only have 3 different Items for each full charge, while the 3 are randomly chosen on that each. And the "recommandation description" is available as a second accesible description by pressing the right Directional Button. Press the left one to go back to the regular description. Yup, the 3DS is a great handheld! Game Modes *PC **Champain Mode **Expert Mode **Challenge Mode **Chillax Mode **Hall of Fame **Options **Exit Game *PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii U **Champain Mode **Expert Mode **Challenge Mode **Chillax Mode **Hall of Fame **Options *Nintendo 3DS **Champain Mode **Expert Mode **Challenge Mode **Chillax Mode **3D Mode **Rush-Hour Mode **Hall of Fame **Options *PlayStation Vita **Champain Mode **Expert Mode **Challenge Mode **Chillax Mode **Rush-Hour Mode **Hall of Fame **Options Systems *PC *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS *PlayStation Vita Trivia * Category:PC Games Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Category:PS Vita Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games